


Worked Up So Sexual

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's squadron thinks they're being so funny, sending Finn to check out the adult vids locked away in the archives to get a better sense of romance and courtship. They don't see the harm.</p><p>(The harm lies in the fact that <i>Poe</i> is the subject of said courtship and really never wanted to star in a real-life enactment of one of those things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked Up So Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> IMDB has told me that Greg Grunberg's character is named Snap Wexley, so Snap he will be.

Poe is old enough by now to recognize when mischief is afoot, like a hidden sixth sense that comes in very, very handy.

His younger years had been rife with it, though if he’s really honest, he can admit that maybe the mischief didn’t so much end in his younger years as took a backseat to his ambitions. He’s taken steps away from being the instigator, but it doesn’t mean he can’t recognize it plenty. So when he comes across the other pilots watching Finn go (wearing a suspiciously satisfied look on his face), he _knows_ something’s afoot.

Which is why he channels his mother as best as he can, putting his hands on his hips and his very best ‘I’m not even mad, I’m just disappointed’ look on his team.

Of course, given that his squadron holds a bunch of immature reprobates (of which occasionally he’s the worst of them all), it doesn’t do much.

“What was all that about?” he asks instead, figuring the direct route is the best. He tries not to get too protective or possessive, not wanting to become the center of attention all of a sudden.

Snap gives him a sheepish look, running his fingers through his hair. “He wanted to know about romance.”

“So we gave him some advice,” Jess says helpfully.

“What did you do?” Poe sighs, knowing that they definitely didn’t send Finn off with a handful of helpful advice, no matter how cheerful Finn had looked leaving the small group. Snap and Jess exchange a look and that’s pretty much Poe’s concrete evidence that this had been their idea and the rest of them are along for the ride.

“We just figured we’d be helpful.”

“We sent him to check the archives,” Jess agrees, her smile turning sly as she shrugs. “And told him that the best vids he could check out are the ones locked in the adult archive. We told him that’d be the perfect way to get a few hints on proper courtship.”

Porn. They’ve sent Finn to go find porn.

“C’mon,” Snap jokes. “Where’s the harm?”

* * *

This is the harm.

The rest of the Resistance isn’t actually up to speed yet, but the harm is that Finn has already started a sort of courtship and it’s with Poe. It’s not like they’re keeping it a secret on purpose, but the truth is that Finn’s still trying to get his feet about him.

“I’m not sure where the line splits, where friendship stops and romance starts,” he explains. Poe kind of gets that. 

After all, until Finn had come to find him on the base and told him about the confusing heart-racing feelings he’d been having around Poe, he’d sort of figured that Finn had a thing for Rey. Then again, Rey is off finding a Jedi master and if the rumors are true, she might be gone a while.

Besides, Finn had explained about his racing heart and sweaty palms and his inability to think properly around Poe. Poe, used to being the object of affection, couldn’t help his delight at being the chosen one, this time around. He’s just sort of getting used to when it’s reciprocated like this and when he’s most excited to see Finn in the room only to discover that it’s the same right back.

Still, Finn’s fumbling to figure out if it’s really romance or just friendship and Poe’s willing to give him time and space, which means not telling everyone else. “So, can we take this slow?” Finn had asked. 

Poe’s been all too willing to take it slow and let Finn figure things out at his own pace because despite the regular danger in their lives, things seem to be plenty calm right now. And more than that, Poe really doesn’t wanna screw this up by rushing to the finish.

Of course, now they’ve sent Finn off to discover porn.

What’s the worst harm that can happen? That’s what Poe asks himself while filled with blind denial as to how bad it could be.

* * *

It turns out the answer to that question is _plenty of harm_. 

Poe startles awake one night to find that he’s being watched. He’s still been having nightmares about being interrogated on the base, hears Kylo Ren’s voice in his head (he can’t stop hearing that voice in his damn head), but when he wakes up, the First Order isn’t there to interrogate him. Not exactly.

Finn’s there, sitting at the edge of the bed, and holding what looks like a wrench.

“Should I be worried?” Poe sleepily asks, voice still hoarse. “Is this delayed murder? Are you about to knock me on the back of my head? Did I do something wrong?”

Finn looks way too happy to be about to commit secretive murder, but there’s a tiny part of Poe that wonders if he’s made a misstep in their emerging relationship and this is what stormtroopers think they have to do when they disagree with their significant other. They really are blazing a new trail, but Poe would prefer to avoid his brains all over the bed.

“The squadron showed me a few vids in their private collections,” Finn explains, setting the wrench on the bed as he crawls closer to Poe on all fours.

This is either a very confusing dream or reality’s started to take some cues from his fantasies. He’s both aroused and slightly anxiously nervous about dying.

So, a normal day in the Resistance with Finn.

“You mean the porn?”

“They had ones with sanitation crew, just like me,” he explains excitedly.

 _Oh, god_ , thinks Poe. _This cannot end well_.

“I’ve come to fix your leak,” Finn says in a way that’s caught between earnest and seductive and Poe doesn’t even know what to do, especially not when Finn leans in to close the distance between them, grasping hold of Poe’s shoulder with all that strength he’s been trained to possess, pinning him against the backboard of Poe’s single bed, kissing him in a way that’s too filthy by far for someone like Finn.

How many times had he watched that vid, he wonders, all while trying to gently extricate himself from Finn’s hold.

“Finn,” he mumbles against his lips. “Finn, whoa, slow down, buddy.”

Finn eases back, a worried look in his eyes. “I watched it all, I studied it,” he insists. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was a little worried about how much liquid came out of him when he…”

Poe’s torn between telling him the truth and letting this go on. He settles for the happy medium where he shuts Finn up with a gentler kiss, sliding his thumbpad slowly over the curve of Finn’s ear, tracing the shape on his skull before sweeping it back and forth up and down the lean stretch of his neck.

When Finn tries to part his mouth and deepen it, Poe pulls away.

“You said you wanted to go slow,” Poe reminds him, and it’s a reminder to himself too because he can feel Finn’s heart pounding away from where his hand is laid flat over his chest.

Finn looks pretty conflicted by that request, at this point.

“I do,” Finn agrees. “I thought I did. The vid…”

“Forget the vid,” Poe cuts him off. “I don’t want a sanitation worker here to fix my leak,” he says, speaking a sentence that he never, not ever thought he’d use in his entire life. “Okay? I want you,” he promises, lying back on the bed and tapping his chest with his palm to invite Finn to curl up with him.

Luckily, Finn’s pretty eager for tactile anything, so he’s quick to curl up in Poe’s arms in that tight little space. 

“I really thought she liked what the plumber was doing,” Finn says considerately.

Poe bites back his laugh of disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose and vowing that he’s definitely running his squad through twice the number of drills than usual tomorrow.

“Finn,” Poe says. “Trust me. I prefer you. No props, no bad lines, no alarming amount of coming out of anyone’s cock,” he says, mentally making a note to ask some of the med-staff to give Finn a proper lesson on this stuff. “I want you and I want to make sure you know which side of the line you’re on. Friendship or romance.”

Right now, Poe’s feeling pretty good that it’s the latter, but he’s willing to be patient and let Finn tell him.

Later, though. Right now, Poe’s exhausted and the nightmares don’t usually come when he’s got someone so close. Instead, he dreams about sandy planets and a gorgeous man wearing his coat while saving his life.

* * *

The next morning, Poe finds Snap and drags him to a private corner by his lapel, ignoring his protests the whole time. 

“No,” is all Poe says.

“What?” Snap demands.

“No more porn,” he goes on. “Do _not_ send Finn to the archives, do not give him any seedy cantina-bought magazines, and _do not_ imply that anything in those things is normal.”

“What’s got you all wound up?”

Poe really doesn’t want to become the unwitting star of an adult film come to life, that’s what. And he’s pretty defensive about people messing with Finn.

“I have a personally vested interest,” he says, which avoids coming out and saying that he’s in a sort-of relationship with Finn while still giving his second in command a very distinctive heads-up that Finn is not to be messed with, not lest the best pilot in the Resistance have reason to go above his head. “Got it?”

Snap definitely gets it – from the look in his eyes, he probably understands more than Poe wants him to, but he’s willing to put his own reputation on the line if it means they stop messing with Finn.

“Yeah,” Snap agrees, eyeing him warily. “Finn?”

“Like you’ve ever done better?” Poe scoffs. “He’s a hero of the Resistance.”

And Poe’s one of their best pilots.

Now, he’s not saying that he’s rethinking the whole adult vid thing, but even he had to admit that a former stormtrooper and the Resistance’s best pilot is definitely a plot that even he’d settle down and watch.

Maybe later (if things keep going well between them, if things keep progressing past fast-beating hearts and sweaty palms), he’ll broach the topic with Finn.

For now, though, he’s got a line in the sand to focus on preserving and patiently watching to see which side of that line Finn ends up on, be it friendship or the romance Poe desperately hopes for.

Everything else? It can wait.


End file.
